my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Life
Synopsis In ancient times two great student of the king, Alena ([[Franchesca Mays]]) and Romana ([[Tinkerbell Dominguez]]) became the possessors of the two magical curse clocks, the clock of the past and the clock of the future that is being wanted in the whole world. Many years later, after the death of Alena and Romana, Emily ([[Hayzel Hyuga]]) and Sarah ([[Nami Wallner]]) became the new owner of this curse clocks. Cast *'''[[Hayzel Hyuga]] as Emily Salvador''' - ''daughter of Ernesto and Lily. She is smart and a loner and was often called by people as "nerd" but loves helping other people. One day her life takes a turn when she met an old person in the street whom she help out of pity, but little did she know that this old person is an "enchanter", she later possessed the clock of Alena which has the power to turn back time. It is later revealed that she is the descendant of Alena who is the original owner of the past clock.'' *'''[[Nami Wallner]] as Sarah Concepcion''' - ''Emily's classmate who is the complete opposite of Emily, Sarah is a tomboyish girl who doesn't care about her ranks in school but despite her arrogant attitude, she is actually a lonely young woman. She possessed the clock of Romana which has the power to fast forward time. It is later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Romana.'' *'''[[Julian Reyes]] as Joshua "Josh" Dela Riva''' - ''Emily's classmate and childhood friend who has a crush on her. He is smart who dreams to become a great heart surgeon someday. He is the first person to besides Sarah to ever discover Emily's secret about the clock of Alena. It is later revealed that he is the reincarnation of Paul, Alena's fiance who died after sacrificing himself to save Alena's life from the black enchanter who wants possession of the clock.'' *'''[[Kris Estrella]] as Leonardo "Leon" Dela Riva''' - ''Josh's brother who is an over achiever and acts arrogant unlike his brother Joshua. He looks down on those people who is lower than him and his family's wealth. He and Sarah are rivals after Sarah insulted him in front of everybody. Later on, he found out about Sarah's secret and tries to blackmail her but backs fire on him when he starts to fall in love with her.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[William San Jose]] as Dr. Ernesto Salvador''' - ''father of Emily who is a well-known heart surgeon. He is a loving father to Emily despite of his occupation as a busy surgeon.'' **[[Brian Kho]] as young Ernesto *'''[[Yna Yamase]] as Dr. Lily Manansala-Salvador''' - ''mother of Emily who is a well-known ob-gyn doctor. She is also a loving mother to Emily and currently owns a small clinic in her hometown in the countryside where Emily was born.'' **[[Alicia Cruz]] as young Lily Guest *'''[[Franchesca Mays]] as Alena''' - ''a white enchanter who possessed the clock of the past, a magical curse clock that she receives from her late grandmother. It is later revealed by her in her ghost form, that she has been living in the clock to change the user's fate unlike her, due to the fact that whoever possess the clock of the past will suffer from great responsibility and the life of others or worst the death of the user if the user used the clock wrongly.'' **[[Eris Watson]] as young Alena *'''[[Tinkerbell Dominguez]] as Romana''' - ''a black sorceress who is the original owner of the clock of the future, a magical curse clock who waste away the time of the user. Furthermore, like Alena, Romana wanted to change the future user's fate and is currently living in the clock. She is in love with Paul but keeps her distance as she knows her best friend, Alena and Paul loves each other.'' **[[Yna Madison]] as young Romana *'''[[Liu Yi]] as Paul Milli''' - ''prince of Milli who fell in love with a white enchanter Alena. He later died after protecting Alena from the black enchanters who wanted possession of the clock. He was later reincarnated as Joshua, Emily's classmate who will later become Emily's future husband.'' *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as King Theodore "Theo" Milli''' - ''king of Milli Kingdom during the ancient times and Prince Paul's father. During his reign, neighboring kingdoms have started to become greed and dangerous due to magical clock's presence that is given by the gods of heaven and hell. He became attached to his two students Alena and Romana whom exceeds in everything and wanted one of his students to marry his son, before he died he pronounce Paul as king of Milli while Alena the queen much to Romana's dismay.'' *'''[[Violeta Wallner]] as Queen Avea Milli''' - ''queen of Milli Kingdom and Prince Paul's mother.'' Information